


i want to bloom in your arms

by hitori



Series: fill the spaces between your fingers with mine [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Making Out, Multi, Non-Explicit Touching, yes there is Want(TM) but it's not acted on explicitly yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori/pseuds/hitori
Summary: “Who says it is words I wish to exchange now that we’re alone?”
Relationships: Detective/Falk (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: fill the spaces between your fingers with mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760005
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	i want to bloom in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but do not fear. I Have Plans.

I didn’t have to watch him to know his eyes are trailing over me, and yet I do, the intensity of his stare causing my heart to sputter in my chest. I don’t hesitate to drink in the sight of him—Falk lounging on a chair not far from me, my face heating when his legs spread further under my scrutiny. Rational be damned, he was beautiful. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and step up to him. His lips quirk into one hell of a smug, inviting grin. He keeps his eyes trained on me as I approach and my mind reminds me that Ava is waiting outside. When I don’t otherwise acknowledge it, the thought fades. I pause just in front of him and Falk shifts to sit upright, the quiet still holding us.

“May I?” The question leaves my lips before I even know what it is I’m asking permission to do. This time it takes Falk a second to react, smirk wavering as he gives a mute nod. Cautiously, I settle onto his lap.

We’re face-to-face with my legs bracketing his hips, and I’m suddenly unsure what to do with my hands. My breath hitches when a finger travels along my jawline to my chin, where it guides my head up. I give a sheepish smile as I meet his eyes and he swallows. His hand moves to rest at the nape of my neck, the touch soft as we just look at each other. Letting my hands move from his chest to his shoulders, we meet in the middle.

The initial touch of lips is gentle. Curious. As if Falk is trying to gauge if this is okay. His eyes bore into mine with so much emotion when we part that it renders me breathless. My fingertips graze along his cheekbones and I lean back in, this time unable to stifle a noise at the stir of feelings kissing him brings me.

The dam breaks.

As water would gush through cracks, his grasp tightens on me. We press each other closer, lips crashing like water lapping at the edge of land. There’s a moan caught in our kiss, lips finally parted, tongues met with fervor. With every crash of waves, we part to breathe. And with every crash of emotions, those stirring at the touch of skin, we kiss again. My hands clutch the sides of his face and I find myself terribly afraid of this—whatever this between us is becoming—ending. Of no more late-night visits. Of us having to part. The way Falk can’t seem to stop touching, grabbing, and feeling whispers to me that he’s just as afraid. There’s a long moment where we breathe nearly as one, foreheads resting together, sharing little kisses and timid laughs.

“I should probably go…” The words escape on a sigh, my head tucking itself beneath his chin. I feel Falk’s grip tighten and his chest release a strained breath.

“Perhaps you should.”

My eyes meet his and we gaze at one another, again. Hesitating. This time, he inches forward to place a chaste kiss to my forehead. Then, to my cheek. The one on the tip of my nose renders me smiling in spite of the ache in my chest as we untangle.

“Well,” I start with a small smile, fixing my clothes. “I’m glad I stayed.” He tries to stifle a chuckle, but fails. My smile grows at the sound and I throw him a raised brow.

“As am I.” His gaze travels to the doorway. “Though I doubt your brute of a teammate will be.”

I can’t help but laugh at that, my back turned to him while I retort, “I definitely doubt she’ll be pleased when she realizes why I took so long.”

Pausing at the exit, I look back to find Falk now standing, the brightest smile I’ve ever seen him wear on his face. It suits him.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“You will,” he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡  
> find me on [tumblr](http://hauvilles.tumblr.com)!


End file.
